Urals Alliance (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The Democratic Komi-Kirov is a Anarco-Liberal state in the former USSR. History Doomsday 'Komi autonomous region-' #Bakharevka air base- 1x 10kt 'Permskaya Oblast-' #Bershet' Missile silos - 1x 70kt ans 2x 40kt (the prior did not go off). #Perm tank production factory 'box' (top secret factory) zone- 1x 40kt and 1x 20kt. 'Sverdlovsk Oblast- ' #Sverdlovsk industrial sector- 1x 10kt and 2x 1kt. 'Tartar Autonomous Republic' #The Kazan tank factory- 1x 10kt #The Kazan industrial zone- 1x 10kt 'Permskaya Oblast-' #Bershet' Missile silos - 1x 70kt ans 2x 40kt (the prior did not go off). #Perm tank production factory 'box' (top secret factory) zone- 1x 10 and 2x 1kt 'After Doomsday' It was founded by the local moderate comunist politburo members Irina Pyvovarova and Anatoly Pyvovarova (Irina Pyvovarova 1962 to 1963 and Anatoly Pyvovarova 1963 to 1973). 'First Contact' '1973-1983' The hard line Stalinist General Yuri Sorrin kept order between 1973 and 1984, but with grate loss of life. He also sent explores in to the north of Komi region and south to Uralsk. Famines were common until farming returned to normal in 1983-4. '1984-1995' The Liberal president Tatyana Orlof lead the nation between with great wisdom and mercy between 1984 and 1990. Yuri Sergei Orlof ruled in the same way between 1990 and 1995. He began to improve the logging and peat cutting indusies. '1995-2001' The megalomaniac communist presidential candidate Tetaiana Rutkowska intimidated and bribed her way in to office between 1995-2002. Here range of terror, corruption, wheat theft and murder turned the nation in to a chaotic hell and also scared the neighboring Urals SSR. 'Communist corruption' The rebellion of 2002 It all started when 30 angry kids set fire to a official portrate and home-made effigy of the president in Perm's Pokrovskaya Street after the politically motivated sacking and public head shaving of there teacher, Daria Popov on January 1st, 2002. She had been sacked on December 8th, 2001 for "Hysterical, psychotic, incoherent, deluded, paranoid and schizophrenic outbursts" after telling her kids that the Communist Party Komi-Kirov regularly fixed the presidential elections. Shop owners and merchants went on a protest strike on January 2nd in Usinsk, Pechora, Naryan-Mar, Yoshker-Ola, Shakunya, Glazov, Krasnokamsk, Nytva and Kudymkar on the second over falling wages and the teacher's dismisal leading to a national revolution on May 1st, 2002. *On January 8 The loggers in Komi region went on strike over ethnic persecution, while a mob of about 200 ethnic Ukrainians, Belorussians, Nenets and Permyaks rioted in Perm, during which the local Communist Party HQ was burnt to the ground. The Studios of Radio Perm were also seized by rioters for several house that day. *On January 15 The loggers in Koni region went on strike for a second time, but now over low pay rates. *On February 1 angry and desperate mobs totaling about 50 citizens looted shops in Glazov of bread, flour, grain, water, vodka, butter, knives, penknives, hammers, chicken wire, electrical wire, shoes and toilet roles. *On February 2 The leaders are arrested by local and interior ministry police and either publicly hung in nuces made of piano wire or flogged to death using electrical cable and barbed wire in the local granary. *On February 17 the moderate communist mayor of Glazov condems the crack down and resigns from the Communist party saying it was full of "murdering neo-Stalinist thugs and thieves". *On February 25 the mayor of Glazov resings and shoots him self. He is replaced by his pro-democratic deputy. *On March 10 100 anti-corruption protesters gathered in Kirov's city square. *On March 11 the president gave a public address on Radio Kirov calling the protesters "Nazis, anarchists, homosexuals, tsarists, thieves and hooligans". in response 100 human rights protesters marched on the Presidential Dacha 10 kilometers outside Syktyvkar's outskirts 3 weeks earlier. 20-25 people attacked and arsoned the Communist Party HQ in Yemva. Small gangs of looters stole bread, water, butter, Vodka and flour from shops in Syktyvkar, Kirov, Yemva, Inta, Sosnogorsk, Kirovo-Chepetsk, Kotelnich and Kirs. *On March 12 3 10 man riot Police units beat up the protesters and had the leaders publicly blown up with a grinade Police. Later that day 100 anti-corruption protesters gathered in Yemva's city square and 1,000 pro democracy protesters took over a granary in Kirov. *On March 13 A train with 6 carriages full of protesters joined by ~1,200 protesters marched on Presidental residence 10 kilometers outside Kirov's's outskirts 3 weeks earlier. *On March 17 Small pro-democracy rallies occerd in Inta, Sosnogorsk, Glazov, Kirovo-Chepetsk, Kotelnich, Perm and Kirs. The cities' law courts banned protests and public assembly in Kirov and Syktyvkar. *On March 20 the rallies Inta, Sosnogorsk, Kirovo-Chepetsk, Kotelnich, Glazov and Kirs leave. *On March 30th a Communist Party National Duma Representative from Kirov resigned over the government crackdown and joined the protesters. The Deputy Mayor come Mayor of Glazov resinged and blew him self up with a handgrinade. Over the day 5 diferent Communist Party officals become mayor and then resinge the post and party membership after few hours and then joined the rebels in Kirov. *On April 2 a law was drafted in to create a criminal liability for the seizure of buildings "which leads to the disruption of their normal operation and/or looting of it". *On April 3, re-energised by the March 11 the minor rebel attack on the Communist HQ Yemva, ~1,500 gathered again in Kirov, swelling the ranks of the ~1,100 protesters who were already their marched on Presidential Palace 5 kilometers outside Kirov's outskirts. *On April 6, The city's courts banned protests and public assembly in Kirov once again. This led the opposition to believe that the following night ("and the next ones") Kirov would be cleared by OMON special police units. *On April 7 the president passed bills into law and dismissed Gen. Yuri Colicov as commander of the army. Later the Presidential Chief of Staff, Ivan Ivanov, resigned from his post in protest of the laws and systematic economic corruption along side presidential spokeswoman Dasha Konstantinov. In accordance with enforcing the new anti-social laws, the Interior Minister swore to inforce the law and "each offence would be met by our side harshly." He later had both the regsineng officials hung in an Kirov shed on nuces mad of cheese-weir. *On April 20th the President soldiers of the Internal Troops of Komi-Kirov were each awarded with a new medal bearing the title "National honor to military law enforcement servicemen and service women". Awards were given out to military units of the Eastern Territorial Command (Perm), (Nytiva) and (Glazov), and all 3 units of the Kirov City Guards Unit. *On April 30th the Congress of the Perm the Deputies passed a resolution, declaring that their regional government body ready to take responsibility for protecting legal and constitutional order in their territory. They stated that "the recent events in Kirov and Syktyvkar have led to paralysis of the regimes central government and caused the destabilization in the country,". The dictatorial president Tetaiana Rutkowska who had cheated here way in to power in 1995 was finaly and violently overthrown on May 1, 2002. A ~ 2,000 strong militia made up of armed apposition activists attacked the presidential palace, a food processing plant and tractor factory. They were armed with bats and iron rods and beat to death a engineer at the tractor factory. The national and city Communist Party offices were looted by 20- 30 unknown masked men armed with pistols and batons. The State Duma later declared impeachment of the President and declared 2 days of mourning on May 2nd and 3nd "Due to the sad loss of human life as a result of mass disturbances across the nation". 20 had died in Syktyvkar, had died in Yemva and 25 had died in Kirov. The Liberals then took over once more. Euromaidan Kiev 2014-02-18 14-58a.JPG Euromaidan in Kiev 2014-02-19 12-39.jpg Euromaidan in Kiev 2014-02-19 12-20.jpg Euromaidan in Kyiv 03.JPG A line of riot police officers under thr heavy snow fall in Kiev, as the city prepares for the predictably violent attack from the police. December 9, 2013.jpg Anti-riot police forces consisting of Internal Troops holding protective position and Berkut special policemen shooting. Kyiv, Ukraine. Jan 22, 2014.jpg Radically oriented protesters throwing Molotov cocktails in direction of Interior troops positions. Dynamivska str. Euromaidan Protests. Events of Jan 19, 2014-5.jpg 'Present day' #Andrei Podelov 2002-2005 #Constantine Yakolev 2005-2010 #Irina Orlof 2010-2015 Economy 'Agriculture' 'Industry' Media Transport This is mostly by horses and sailing boats on the major local Vyatka and Kama rivers. There are a few alcohol driven cars and vans too. The gorokhovskoe peat narrow gauge railway is located in the of Kotelnichsky District and Pischalskoe peat narrow gauge railway is located in the of Orichevsky District Military Education Compulsory schooling is from ages 6 to 14. Health care Thyroid and lung cancer is still a major problem, but became much lower since 1984. Sport Football, ice hockey, quotes and rugby. Water and food sources The Death Penalty For murder, violent bank robbery with guns, treason, child abuse and sex crimes. It was scrapped in 1992. Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:Russia Category:USSR Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Military Category:Media Category:Cold War Category:Economy Category:Death penalty Category:Asia Category:Education Category:Sports Category:Agriculture Category:Industry Category:Atomic affairs